coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7820 (12th March 2012)
Plot Izzy, Beth, Julie, Hayley, Sean and Fiz are locked outside the factory, wondering what's going on. Michelle arrives and announces that Carla is still at the police station but meantime, it's business as usual. Beth wonders if they will be getting paid. At the police station, Carla continues to be grilled by DS Nash who confronts her with the whisky bottle which has her prints on it. The machinists work with uncertainty. Michelle is thrown when Anne arrives, visibly upset, insisting that Michelle has no right to be running the factory. Carla continues to battle with DS Nash; answering his questions with cocky confidence, saying that if she was the murderer, she would not have been stupid enough to allow the weapon to be discovered. At No.11, Paul returns to Eileen and Lesley, reporting that the building work on his house is going slowly. He has flowers for Lesley as it is their 24th wedding anniversary. DS Nash grills Carla about the missing contract and her obvious motive for stealing it. Sylvia calls in The Kabin and Norris advises her of Rita's engagement celebration. Paul and Lesley call in to choose an anniversary card for Paul. Lesley remembers that their wedding cake was chocolate and that her mother hated it. Paul is heartened by her long term memory recollection. DC Grant searches Peter's flat for the missing contract without success. Carla remains defiant and argumentative during her interview, acknowledging with satisfaction that she would happily have killed Frank for raping her, but that she did not. She falters when asked if she didn't kill him, who did? At the Rovers, Karl is on the phone being pressurised to pay back a loan. In the bar, Rita and Tina discuss her party. Karl infuriates Rita by upping the quote for the catering, so she cancels the buffet. Carla is triumphant when she senses that the search of Peter's flat has not revealed the missing contract and she is bailed for a week. Paul, Eileen and Lesley enjoy tea and cakes at the café, served by Sylvia. Paul is downcast by Lesley's return to complete confusion. Dr Carter calls in and Eileen prompts Paul that he needs to discuss the possibility of residential care for Lesley. Peter is shocked when Carla returns to the bookies. Carla immediately sets off for the factory; Peter is unclear about what exactly she has said to the police. Rita, Dennis and Norris are discussing the wisdom of Rita cancelling her buffet when Stella arrives at The Kabin. Noticing that Rita is disappointed, she asks what's wrong. Anne is shocked to see Carla arrive on the factory floor. The workers question Carla about what has happened, Anne demands to know what she had done with the missing contract. It is agreed that everyone is strained, so the factory can shut early. In the Rovers, Stella berates Karl for his treatment of Rita; Tina gloats. At No.11, Dr Carter drops nursing home brochures off for Paul, who is clearly uncomfortable about the idea. Lesley is looking at family photos and her memory is once again active. Paul is excited, but Eileen clearly has mixed feelings. Back at the flat, Carla is stunned when Michelle produces the contract from her handbag and admits it was she who took it. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Karl Munro - John Michie *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast *DS Nash - Antony Byrne *Carla's Solicitor - Lisa Bowerman *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *DC Grant - Orlessa Altass *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police release Carla on bail; Paul is given a glimmer of hope when Lesley responds to photos of their wedding; and Brian upsets Kylie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,700,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2012 episodes